


Submit

by crescentStarlight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, tiaratop jane, update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentStarlight/pseuds/crescentStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tiaratop OBEY lands on your head. And CONSUME you can't think SUBMIT anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submit

**Author's Note:**

> Update inspired thing.

You don't know what happens to Jake's grandma. One second she's smiling and happily introducing herself and disapprovingly commenting on Jake's lack of pants. Then something happens. You see... zodiac signs? On her forehead? Her face scrunches up as if she's in excruciating pain.

And then she falls limp. Her skin goes gray. 

And the green magic starts radiating from her. She growls and screams loudly and only whispers one word:

BARK.

You and Jake look at her and then at each other nervously. 

_Well that escalated quickly._

Her eyes go wide. She slowly raises her hand to point at you. You suddenly feel something zapped onto your head. 

You only have a second to realize it's your tiaratop before you scream.

Your head is being ripped apart **OBEY** and you can't **CONSUME** think anymore why **CEASE REPRODUCTION** is this **SUBMIT** happening you never should have **OBEY** touched the damn thing **SUBMIT SUBMIT OBEY CONSUME** you're fading away no no no you still **OBEY CONSUME SUBMIT CONSUME SUBMIT MY LITTLE HEIRESS** have to talk to Jake and you have **LISTEN TO ME MY LITTLE HEIRESS YOU WILL FIND YOUR FATHER** to meet your poppop fix everything with your friends and **SUBMIT HEIRESS YOU CANNOT FIGHT ANY LONGER** find your dad and win you can't can't can't can't **SUBMIT THERE YES DON'T FIGHT EMBRACE YOUR TRUE DESIRES** jake help me help me don't let her take me i don't want to go

**OBEY**

**CAPTURE JAKE ENGLISH**

_jake help me_

**OBEY**

**SUBMIT**

_help me_

**CONSUME**

**SUBMIT**

**SUBMIT JAKE ENGLISH**

**OBEY**

**_yes little heiress excellent listen to your empress_ **

**SUBMIT**

**GIVE JAKE ENGLISH TO HER IMPERIOUS CONDESCENSION**

**_yes darling wonderful_ **

**OBEY**

**CONSUME**

**SUBMIT**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
